The invention relates non-exclusively to an electric trigger switch with a locking mechanism enabling the trigger to be locked in ON and OFF positions.
It is known to provide locking mechanisms for power tool trigger switches. These mechanisms typically include a pushbutton enabling the trigger to be locked down in the ON position, so that there is no need for a user to keep pulling the trigger. Inadvertent depression of the trigger from the OFF position to the ON position presents a safety hazard.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above problem and/or more generally to provide an improved locking trigger switch for a power tool.